guilty pleasure
by angelessgirl
Summary: AU human fan fiction. Hayley Marshall is a thieve and a manipulator who crosses paths with Niklaus Mikaelson, who ends up offering her a deal of a life time.
1. guilty pleasure

_**AU: human fan fiction.**_

Hayley was walking down the streets of New Orleans searching for a suitable target to rob; u see that was her thing, she was a thieve and a manipulator, and she was _good_; it was probably due to the fact that she's been on her own ever since she was 13 years old; before that she just kept moving from one foster home to another until she eventually decided it was time to find her real parents, and somehow she ended up here, in the Big Easy.

She started approaching a very wealthy looking woman that was just standing down the street probably waiting for a ride, so she started sneaking out from behind her and with a very swift move she reached into her purse and pulled out the wallet, took the money that was in it and quickly returned it into the purse, and the woman didn't feel or notice a single thing the entire time; it was like magic, she calls it her gift, yes 'gift', for without it she would have been dead by now, she knew it was wrong to do so, but it's not like she had another choice.

Suddenly she hears a police siren, and she started to panic, how is that even possible? She can't be caught, hell, this is Hayley Marshall; she never gets caught; she just froze there as the cops started to approach her, she was already trying to come up with an excuse, which would have been easier if she was still just a kid, a little bit of tears and a simple 'I'm sorry' with pouty lips and puppy dog eyes would have suffused, but now that she's 22 years old she had to find another way out.

Her heart started to race, as the cops kept getting closer and started running towards her, she contemplated the thought of running but that would only have gotten her into an even bigger trouble, beside they had cars and they could easily catch her.

Then something unexpected happened, the cops that were running towards her, passed her and kept running, and then she turned around only to see that they weren't after her, they were after someone else.

It was a masked man running through the streets caring a back pack, which she figured had money in it, I mean what else could it be? The man was fast, swift and very illusive; it was as if he's an expert; of course he had to be an expert, if he's managing to escape 6 cops that are after him.

Hayley just stood there admiring his every move; he was like a ninja, like Lino in 'brick mansions', then he climbed and jumped off a very high fence as if he was a monkey, it took less than a second from him to get to the other side; as the cops were still trying to climb it, he managed to get beat the other 2 that just got here, and kept running, Hayley's eyes never left him, she kept admiring his skills, and apparently he noticed her admiration and started running directly towards her, and before she knew it she was his hostage.

He put his hand around her waist and pulled her backwards and their bodies collided, "sorry, love, nothing personal" he whispered into her ear with a very sexy British accent, he then put a gun to the side of her head. The cops already recovered, drew their guns as well, "let the girl go" one of them demanded. Hayley knew what she had to do in order to get out of this mess.

"Please don't let him kill me, I'm an only child and both my parents are elder and can't take care of themselves, if anything happens to me they'll die" she pleaded, as fake tears started forming up in her eyes.

The masked man started walking backwards very slowly, pulling Hayley along with him of course, he then got into a car and drove away really fast; he was an expert at that too, she felt as if she's in 'the fast and the furious', she looked back to see if anybody is following them, but there was no one, "they're not following us" Hayley said looking back at him; his eyes went straight to the rear view mirror and realized that she was right; "very well then, I'll let you out a couple of blocks ahead".

Hayley started looking around, not realizing this part of the city, for she was still new here, it's only been a few days, and she didn't have time to sightsee.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked curiously, "I just don't know this part of the city" Hayley said looking back at him, "you're new here?" "Sort of" he glanced at her for a while, every part of his face was covered except his eyes, and they were mesmerizing, ocean blue eyes that can make any heart melt. "Very well then, tell me where you're staying and I'll be happy to take you there myself, and I'm even willing to go to your parents and apologize to them personally" he said with a very calm voice, "my parents?" she chuckled sarcastically, he looked like an expert which is why she thought he would know that she was lying, beside the moment she got into that car the tears stopped, how could he not have noticed? He looked at her not understanding what was going on, "I'm an orphan you fool, I can't believe you actually bought that shit, I mean I knew the cops would believe me, but you? Guess you're not as good as you look" he kept looking at her confused yet admiring her lying skills, "take a right, less traffic" she said with a very neutral tone, looking back at the road.

After driving for a while, he decided to stop the car in the middle of a deserted alley, he then got out of the car and so did Hayley, "thanks for the ride and next time try to be more careful, I'm not always ganna be around to save your ass" she sneered sarcastically, and before she knows it the man was right in front of her, blocking her way, "what's your name, love?" "What for? It's not like you're ganna use it" she said trying to move past him but he blocked her way yet again, he then noticed the necklace she's wearing, it was a little wolf, "well little wolf, one can never know" at 1st she was confused by the nickname then she remembered the necklace she's wearing and looked at it, then she looked up at him smirking, she opened her mouth to say something but change her mind and decided to just give him a smirk and try to get past him yet again.

However this time he caught her by the hand pulling her closer to him, "how would you like a full time job?" "What kind of job are we talking about?" she asked curious, "well my family and I own a bar down at the French quarter…" but before he could finish, she interrupted "sorry but I'm not into lap dancing and sleeping with strangers" she tried to walk away, but his grip only got tighter "not that kinda bar, it's more like a restaurant" "well I'm not a good cook, and I suck in taking order from random people" she said trying loosen his grip but to no veil, "I'm not asking you to do either of those things" "then what are you asking?" Hayley asked getting tired of these wild guesses "I'm asking you to do what you do best" he said and although his lips were covered she could sense a smirk.

She thought about it for a second and then finally realized what he is offering "so what you're saying is that you're not alone in this?" she looked at him suspiciously, he shook his head 'no' "cunning, tough, manipulative we could use someone like you on the team" he said still smirking, "sorry but I don't do team work, I've been on my own ever since I was 13 years old, I look out for my number one" she said pointing to herself , she once again tried to walk away but he wouldn't let her, finally he got an idea, "come here, love" he led her to the back seat, opened the door and pulled out the back pack he was caring earlier and opened it revealing a lot of money "have you ever made this much money? I'm giving you a chance of a life time, little wolf".

Hayley just stood there looking at the back pack filled with money; she wanted… no she needed this, she was already behind on rent, she had no money except the couple hundred dollars she got from that lady's purse which is barely enough for the rent, not to mention she was hungry, and needed new clothing, since the one she have are old and casual, which will not help her with her manipulative schemes.

However she knew that the man was not offering this job out of the goodness of his none existing heart, there had to be a trick, there is always a trick, it's how the world worked for her, everything had a price, "what's the trick?" she finally decided to ask "No trick, like I said we could use someone like you on our team".

She knew that it's not all, there had to be something else, but what? Hayley's usually capable of reading people very well, another skill she developed while living on the streets, but the mask he was wearing made it impossible and every time she tries to look at his captivating blue eyes, she loses her words, even his body language was too illusive, there was no doubt that he was an expert at this, which is why she didn't want to trust him.

"I'll have to think about it" she finally managed to say, "very well then, once you make up your mind, stop by the bar, it's called the Mikaelson, let me know what you decided" he said calmly as if he expected her to say that "see you then" Hayley said as she tries to walk away.

Still he pulled her back to him and their bodies colliding yet again "now, if you don't mind I'd like my wallet back" he said with a cocky voice, and she knew that he was smirking, she looked at him surprised that he was able of realizing that, she never gets caught, but then again he did seem like an expert, she gave him a smirk and pulled out the wallet "sorry force of habit" she said handing it back to him "and my watch as well" she looked at him even more surprised "well you know what they say take one to know one" he said smirking, she gave him the watch and was walked away.

But before she managed to get any further he said "One last thing love" he shouted, which made her turn around, he pulled out some money from the bag, "here" he gave her a stake of money which had to be like a 500 thousand dollars or so, she looked at him a little offended "thank you I don't accept handouts" she said as mean as possible, how dare he? This was like an insult to her "it's not a handout, it's for the rent" she looks at him confused at how he knew, and he must have understood her confusion so continued "you must be staying at the town's motel, the guy who runs it is a total douchebag, he must be harassing you about the rent, you can consider this as a thank you for saving my ass today".

Hayley stood there thinking about whether she should take the money, but hey she did help him out of that mess, so she earned it, it was not a handout, so she approached him and took the money and was about to walk away, but before she can he spoke again stopping her "you know that motel is rather shitty, if you want we live in a very big house down in the middle of the French quarter you're welcome to stay there as long as you want" "I'll keep that in mind" she said turning to walk away.

However, this time she stopped herself, and she turned to face him once more "by the way, it's Hayley, Hayley Marshall" she said with a genuine smile, then the man finally removed his mask revealing some divine featured, Hayley was shocked by his attractiveness, but tried to keep it together "Nicklaus Mikaelson" he said as he painted a smirk on his cherry red lips.

**Hi guys, so chapter 1 is done. Please tell me if you guys liked it or no, and if you want me to turn this into a full fic or if I should keep it a one shot, tell me what you like or didn't like and if you have any suggestions. **

**Chapter 2 is almost set but I will not publish it just yet, I don't want publish something no one wants to read. **

**However if this gets picked up for another chapter, I'll need your help with a few questions:**

**Since Klayley is my only OTP, and I don't mind any other OTP, I'd really appreciate if you guys can tell me which other ships you would like to see.**

**Do you guys want the TVD gang to join or not? If yes, which character(s)?**

**Beside Mikael and Esther, who would you like to see as the villain? (Could be TO or TVD character).**

**Sorry for the mistakes. **


	2. meet the team

**Hi guys, so sorry for the late delay *hide in my cushion fort* it's just things have been shitty lately. I'm not ganna bore you with the details, so without further or do here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's not as good as you imagined it, it was kind of a last minute thing, I didn't want you guys to wait so long for an update. Again tell me what you like what you don't like, and if there is any suggestion feel free to tell me. **

_A week later _

Hayley finally made up her mind; she decided she can't keep living here in this lousy motel, not to mention that she can barely afford it, and she can't keep stealing random people of the streets, because she's risking getting caught and being sent to jail for only a couple of hundreds that she'll end up paying as rent, Klaus was right, it was a chance of a life time, and she had to take it.

She gathered her things and went to the owner of the motel, gave him the money for the rent and went straight to the French quarter to find the bar.

Once she found the bar, which didn't take long, since the bar was quite popular, she felt eager to go in and accept the deal, but something kept telling her not to. Hayley never trusted anyone before, and to her this was a huge risk, but also an opportunity that she cannot pass, she finally gathered her strength and went inside.

She stood there trying to find his gorgeous face amongst the others, "I see you finally made up your mind" he said from behind her startling her, she turned around to face him, "well , you did say it was a chance of a life time" she smirked and so did he.

"Come on, let's introduce you to the rest of team" he carried her duffle-bag for her and made his way to the back of the counter and she followed him "Cami, call a family meeting, and in the meantime you're in charge" he whispered to the waitress and she nodded in agreement.

He then led her to a room that was behind the counter; on the door there was a sign that says 'unauthorized entrance' and once she entered she realized it was their 'conference' room.

The walls were covered with pictures of random people; there were a couple of computers in the corner, and a huge screen hanging on the wall, with a big wooden table in the middle. He pulled out a chair offering her a seat; "thanks" she smiled accepting his offer and sat, then he sat right next to her.

Few seconds later, 2 men and a woman came in "what's with the family meeting?" Kol said annoyed, he was not in the mood for another family meeting, usually they have them when they are planning a new robbery, however they already had one yesterday in which they set the plan for today's robbery so going to another meeting didn't make sense to him.

But the moment he laid eyes on Hayley he froze "wow" was the only thing he managed to say, everyone was now staring at her, and she was getting uncomfortable, you could even feel her slightly blushing, "everyone this is Hayley Marshall, the manipulator I told you about" Klaus explained, she shyly smiled at them, however they kept staring at her as if she was an alien, she was starting to get nervous at why they were staring at her like that.

"Nik, you liar" Kol was the first to recover, he stepped forward and took a seat, "you said she was beautiful" Hayley look at Klaus confused, Klaus quickly looked away, avoiding her stares as he shot a nasty glare at Kol for telling her that, she looked back at Kol, "look at her she is bloody gorgeous" he said giving her a charming look, she was even more freaked out now.

He then took her hand in his and kissed it, "Kol Mikaelson, the informer, at your service" she jerked her hand away from his, wiping the none-existent saliva, "keep him away from me at all times" she said looking at Klaus with a fearful look, who chuckled and nodded his head.

Kol was what you call a 'big mouth', he was annoying as hell, but he can get people to talk and spill their dirty little secrets without them even realizing it, he had a way with people that no one quite understood, he was either too annoying that people would give him the information he needed just to get rid of him, or too challenging that they would give him the information just to prove a point, and if that didn't work he pulls out the big guns… literally, he was a master of torture.

However when it came down to the ladies all he needed was a hand full of compliments, a couple of winks from his dreamy eyes and sometimes even a one night stand; not that the ladies can turn him down or anything he was quite the charmer, he had the perfect body and face that helped him seduce any woman he crossed paths with, and he was not oblivious to his good looks, since he's the ultimate womanizer, well the second actually since Klaus occupied the 1st place.

"You know he is right you are gorgeous, which will make you the perfect manipulator" Rebekah said finally recovering, she walked in followed by Elijah, and they both sat at the table as well, "thanks?" Hayley said hesitant "around here, that is a compliment, sweetie" Rebekah smiled sincerely at Hayley and Hayley felt the urge to smile back "well, you're beautiful as well" Hayley returned the compliment, not that she was lying, Rebekah was gorgeous, she resembled to a Barbie, with her long blonde wavy hair and her brother's ocean blue eyes all the way down to her perfectly full lips and a flawless body to complete her faultlessness.

"Don't be fooled by my sister's good looks, she's a total nerd" Klaus interjected giving her a cheapish smile "it's just something about electronics just draws me to it" Rebekah confirmed "she's our hacker" he smirked as if he is proud of her; and he had every right to be proud, she really was good with electronics, she's what you call a prodigy, she was a wizard at computer, she can make information, maps even personal record appear within a blink of an eye, nothing was impossible for her, not even the highly secured governments data.

"And this is my big brother Elijah" Klaus pointed at his perfectly suited big brother, "he's what you call the brains of the operations, he picks out the targets and hatches the plans." He explained, Hayley was not surprised by him being the brains, he kind of looked like he was, with his impeccable suits and his proper looks, hell even the look on his face spelled 'sophistication', "however he keeps his hands clean of all of this, you know to remain the noble one" Klaus continued, and Elijah gave him a dirty glare, which did not go unnoticed by Hayley, she had a feeling he was not going to like her, he was the serious one, and it looked like she'll have to work really hard on his approval.

"And you already know me, so that's the whole family" and that's when it hit her, "so you guys are siblings?" Hayley asked confused, hoping that he would say no, much to her displeasure he said "yes, now come on, I'll take home, show you where you'll be staying" he said standing up grabbing her duffle-bag "no need" she interrupted him, she stood up taking her duffle-bag from him, Klaus gave her a confused look "don't tell me that you're ganna stay in that shitty motel?" Klaus complained; he knows how bad that motel was and the kind of people that lives in it, and Hayley being the good, well _gorgeous_ looking girl she is, it was a matter of time before someone decides to 'enjoy' her.

"Listen, when you told me that this is a team, I felt hesitant, but knowing you guys are family I have to say no" Hayley explained shyly, as Klaus gave her a disappointing look, he had finally found the perfect manipulator and now she is turning his offer down.

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed shocked by her refusal "you guys are siblings; if one of you fell the others will run to the rescue" Hayley clarified, though it still didn't make sense "that's supposed to be a good thing, Hayley" Rebekah objected still not happy with her turning down the offer "not when you're the outsider" Hayley stated bitterly.

"Part of the team, part of the family" Klaus pleaded; he didn't want to lose such an amazing manipulator, at least that what he kept telling himself, "yeah well I had 10 different families over the years and yet I still ended up on the streets" Hayley snapped, no one quite understood, but that girl had some serious trust issues, especially when it came down to families.

She had changed so many foster homes over the years, some used to kick her out after only a week, so she grew accustomed to counting on no one but herself, because they all leave her eventually.

"Not in this family, this family sticks together no matter what, always and forever" Klaus stepped closer to Hayley, his eyes staring in to hers begging her to stay, Hayley felt weak looking at them, so she looked away trying to avoid his magnetic blue gazes.

Suddenly her eyes fell on a picture that was hanging on the wall, she admired it for a while making sure it's 'him', and the moment she realized it was indeed 'him' she asked, her eyes never leaving the wall "what's with the wall?" he followed her gaze, the wall was full with picture of random people, divided into 3 columns, each hanging with a different color pin.

"It's called the wall of missions. The green are for mission accomplished, yellow is for missions in progress, and the red is for mission impossible, and usually those one take a lot of time, months, maybe even years, and there is a bigger team for this kind of jobs" Klaus explained, and instantly Hayley ripped her eyes from the wall and stared at Klaus with confusion, narrowing her eyes, "a bigger team? So there is more?"

"Yeah that's what I've been trying to say, we handle the small one, but there is a bigger team, and none of them is even related to us" Klaus elucidated, hoping that she would actually change her mind and stay.

"Well…" Hayley was now confused, she didn't want to trust this people but they are the only way she could get to 'him'.

"So what's ganna be, little wolf? Going or staying?" Klaus said approaching her, and as if looking into his devilishly compelling ocean blue eyes wasn't enough, the way he said 'staying' with persistence, as if he is not asking he is demanding her to stay.

All Hayley managed to utter "I'm in" which was enough to get her a smile from Klaus's tempting red lips, and she suddenly found herself infected with the same smile.

"Good, now first thing first: outfits" Rebekah shallowly ordered, despite the fact that she can be quite smart and well… a nerd, she was quite shallow as well, fashion was her obsession.

"Actually, I'm good with the ones I got" Hayley unlike Rebekah hated shopping and all this girly things, "ha, yeah right" Rebekah replied sarcastically "judging by what you're wearing, I beg to differ" Hayley was wearing a simple dark blue jeans, with a loose black top and some black combat boots, that was her style, casual and loose, she wanted something she can run in, since she spent half of her life running.

"What my sister means is that you'll need a more formal outfit, for tonight's event" Klaus corrected his sister "right, I'll go grab my credit card" Rebekah squealed, she loved going shopping, it's a good thing they are millionaires, otherwise they would have been screwed, Rebekah literally shops till she drops.

"What's tonight's even?" Hayley turned to Klaus with a questioning look, "I'll tell you all about it on the way, now come on, there is not much time to waste, there are so many outfits for you try, then there is hair and make-up, manicure and pedicure…" Rebekah stared listing the thing she wanted to do, she was an expert, queen of her domain.

"Please, don't tell me she's ganna turning me into a life size dress up doll" she looked at Klaus this pleading eyes, Hayley hated this things, she thought they were nothing more than a waste of time, however the only respond she got was a chuckle from him, he know exactly that that's exactly what Rebekah will do.

"Nik?" Rebekah looked at her brother, stretching her hand towards him, and as if he already knew what she was requesting, he pulled out his wallet and took out his credit card, he was about to hand it to her, when all of the sudden he pulled his hand back before she can reach it "I pay only for Hayley" he warned her, he knew if let's Rebekah have her away with it, he'll be broke.

"Actually, I can pay for myself" Hayley stated, not wanting any handout.

"No offense Hayley, I doubt you'll be able to afford it" Rebekah answered, knowing of Hayley's current broken status, and the fact that the dresses she gets are worth a fortune, "well I have some money…" before Hayley was able to continue that sentence of hers, Klaus interrupted "now, now what kind of a man will I be if I let you pay?" Hayley wanted to protest but before she could Klaus said "my brother is not the only gentleman here, little wolf".

Hayley was going for a second protest considering she hates handouts "like I said before…" however before she was able to finish that sentence Klaus sensed what she's ganna say and decided to interrupt once again "it's not a handout, I owe you remember" this time Hayley was left speechless, she simply couldn't come up with an answer so she decided to give up a lost cause.

"Let's go, we got to hurry, we have a lot to do" Rebekah squealed anxiously, she started dragging Hayley along the way, "Rebekah the party start at 9 she should be here at 8" Klaus warned his sister he knew that if he let her have her way she may never come back, "that's 3 hours from now" Hayley said as if they had all the time in the world "which means we barely have time, let's go" Rebekah kept dragging a now shocked Hayley along the way, and all Hayley managed to do was look back at Klaus miming 'help me' with a pleading face as she's being dragged by Rebekah, however all she got was a huge loud laugh from both Klaus and Kol.


	3. personal business

**Ok before you kill me, please read **

**Chap. 3 personal business **

It has been 2 and a half hours since Rebekah left with Hayley, Klaus was starting to get irritated, how long does it take to find one stinking dress?

But he should have known better, what was he thinking, letting Rebekah go on a shopping spree with Hayley and more importantly, his credit card

In other words, he unleashed her inner Monster, 'shopping monster', to say he was worried was an understatement

He checked his watch for the 100th time, time was ticking and still no trace of either girls

He pulled out his phone and called her yet again, just like the last 20 times he called, she didn't pick up

"Come on, Rebekah, answer your damn phone"

"What seems to be the problem, brother?" a voice caught Klaus's attention, the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment, he quickly hung up

"He thinks Bekah stole his girl" Kol retorted from behind the counter with a drink in his hand

"already running late, well whether she's here or not, the plan remains the same, the party starts in 20 minute, and we can't afford tardiness, you know that Niklaus" Elijah being his professional yet bossy self and getting on Klaus's nerve even more

"Yes brother, I know" Klaus said irritated

"Then go get dressed, and if she's not here on time then Kol will go with you" Elijah orders getting on Klaus's nerves

"And you can look for another manipulator, it's her first day and she's already being sloppy and negligent, she's not Mikaelson material" Elijah states with a straight face

"She's good Elijah, if she can fool me, she can fool anyone" Klaus defended

"You know you're the first person who's actually happy that he got fooled by a girl" Kol mocked, taking a sip of his drink

"And maybe she's still fooling you brother" Elijah said cautiously, he had to choose his words carefully, he knew better then to get on his brother's nerve, especially since he's already angry, "you saw what happened in the conference room, she saw something on the wall of mission… someone, to her this is personal, and personal is not good business brother"

"Personal is the reason we started this business brother, or have you forgotten?" Klaus said bitterly

"All I'm saying, don't trust her so much Niklaus, she is a manipulator after all"

"Oh please Elijah, this family never did trust" Klaus stood up having enough of his brother's lecture "I'll go get dressed, wouldn't want to be late now, do we" and with that he walked to the back room where his clothes were laid out for him, and proceeded getting dressed

10 minutes later Klaus walked out fully dressed in a black tux, and a white dress shirt with a black tie, as soon as he stepped out of the room he started looking left and right

"She's not back yet" Kol teased him knowing he was looking for Hayley

"Bloody hell, I'm going to kill Rebekah" Klaus hissed

"On contraire brother, I think you'll be thanking me as soon as you see you're new and improved little manipulator" Rebekah walks in, smiling brightly and her head held up proudly

Then she notices that Klaus is already dressed an on his way out "please tell me you weren't thinking about leaving without Hayley"

"You guys we're running late" Elijah said with a straight face walking in "you know time is money sister, we work by the minute, even seconds' count…"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the whole drill, you give me that same lecture before every mission" Rebekah stated bored out of her mind, why can't he understand that girls take longer to get ready, last time she checked no man had to sit hour in front of the mirror trying to prefect their make up or their hair, they just put on a suit and all is good, they don't even have to fix their hair, bed heads are in right now

"To think you would have learned by now" Elijah keep a neutral face although Rebekah knew he was starting to get angry by the minute, he might be a patient man but he's a Mikaelson nonetheless

"It's called fashionably late brother, it's a girl thing"

"Guys, I really hate to breakup this family bonding hour, but sister do you want to explain to me what the bloody hell did you do to my manipulator?" Klaus was really getting irritated at this point, Hayley is nowhere to be seen yet.

"You mean Hayley" she said lifting her eyebrow with a smirk dancing across her lips, not missing out on the fact that he just called her _his_ manipulator "well I wanted to let her make a dramatic entrance"

"Before I'm 80 please" Klaus was getting more and more agitated by the second

"Already eager, and you haven't seen her yet" Rebekah teased, pushing her brother's buttons

"Rebekah" they all shout at once

"Ok, ok, God, come on in Hayley" Rebekah said and smirked proudly

Hayley walks in the room and everything went silence all heads turn her way in an awe, dressed in a sexy black dress with a sweetheart neckline that reached mid-thigh

"So, what do you guys think?" Hayley asks agitated, everyone kept staring at her

"Wow" Kol licks his lips fearing that he might actually be drooling

"You look lovely, job well done sister" Elijah states professionally as always, although his eyes were showing how impressed he actually was.

"Klaus? Are you gonna say something or are you gonna keep drooling?" Rebekah asks

"Exquisite" he says barely finding his words "questions though, Rebekah where is the rest of the dress"

"I told you I looked like a prostitute" Hayley exclaims loudly, already showing her distaste for the very revealing dress

"Way to go Nik, it took me an hour to convince her to wear it" Rebekah stated angrily, still replaying her mind the fight she had to go throw in order to get Hayley to put the dress on.

"Don't listen to this idiot, you look wonderful" Kol said as his eyes undressed her

"Ok now I'm sure I look like a prostitute" Hayley turning to Rebekah, catching on Kol's intensions

"You look gorgeous little wolf… though you better not leave my side" Klaus says almost protectively

"Told you this will be perfect, you'll wow him" Rebekah reassured Hayley yet again

"Him?" Klaus asks with jealousy already peeking out of his eyes "if he goes anywhere near her…"

"Niklaus, the plan is for him to go near her, she's supposed to distract him remember" Elijah says surprised by his brother sudden overprotectiveness, he never acted that way not even with Rebekah

"Are you kidding me have you seen what she's wearing" he states angrily

"Excuse me, I'm right here, I appreciate the concern but you don't have to worry about me. It's not my 1st time. I can get him to hand me all of his fortune on a silver plate, without giving him shit in return"

"Manipulator" Rebekah winked at Klaus deviously, while pointing at Hayley.

**Ok now you guys can kill me. **

**I know it's been forever since I updated, it's just it's my final year in the university and I'm working on my diploma, and if you think high school sucks, than don't ever go to college they suck ass and on top of that I have to keep my job as well, so basically it's from 6 a.m. till 8 p.m. everyday.**

**So if you want to kill me you have to get in line along with my parents and friends.**

**I'll try to update more often but no promises. **

**But I do promise to update more once summer comes and I finally get my diploma. **


	4. is your hand really supposed to be there

**Chapter 4: is your hand really supposed to be there?**

"So… ready?" Klaus lets out a breath as they finally arrive to their destination, as he parks his Range Rover in front of the targeted mansion.

"For the thousand time, yes" Hayley retorts getting tired of him asking that same question over and over again

"Do you want to run over the plan again?" Klaus asks; he didn't know why but this is the 1st time he gets worried about a mission, and the funny part is that it's not himself he's worried for.

"You dump me and I'm devastated, and while he's _comforting_ me, you go up to the safe and get the money, Kol will be out back waiting for you to throw him the money and once you're done I cause another scene where you step in and pull me out of there and we live happily never after"

Hayley says in a monotone voice, getting tired of repeating, does he do that before every job? What happened to the confident, smartass criminal she met? She made a deal with that man not this guy

"So… can we go now, or are we just gonna keep sitting here repeating the plan for a thousand time more and hope for a miracle?" Hayley was getting irritating

"Yeah, let's go" Hayley goes to open the door

"Don't" Klaus grabs her hand, before she can get out "I'm supposed to get the door for you, and help you"

"I'm not 5, I can walk on my own Klaus"

"It's not that you can't walk, it's called 'etiquette' Hayley"

"Klaus, I don't speak 'croissant' so English please?"

"Just let me get the door" Klaus finally steps out of the car and heads to Hayley's door and opens it, taking her hand in his they head toward the party.

As soon as Hayley steps in the mansion, it's not the fancy decoration nor the ice sculpture nor the buffet that succeeded into getting her attention, it's the women dressed in shirt, or are those called dresses? They definitely looked like shirts leaving barely anything for imagination, no wonder all men at the party keep staring at them, some even drooling

"Here" her attention is finally back to Klaus, who is now holding a drink for her to take

"Thanks, does every women in your society dresses as an overpriced prostitute?" Hayley whispers, taking a sip of her drink, as Klaus lets out a small chuckle

"Well… yeah, pretty much, however they call it fashion"

"Well it looks like the designer ran out if fabric"

"You say that as it's a bad thing, I think the guy knew exactly what he's doing" Kol voice sounded conceited, and even though she can't see him, she knew he was smirking

"Well he is kind of right, the guy did do us a favor, although I'm starting to see the down side of it" Klaus says, sending a murderous glare towards a man checking Hayley

"What the hell are you on Nik? Didn't you use to say…"

"Guys can we please focus on the mission?" Elijah's voice boomed through their ear pieces

"Right, shall we?" Klaus extends his hand towards Hayley for her to take

"Shall we what?" Hayley asks confused

"Dance" Klaus states as he takes the glass out of her hand and leads her to the dance floor

"What? You never said anything about dancing" Hayley whisper yell, trying to pry her hand out of his

"oh come on, our target is not here yet, might as well have some fun and go over the plan again" Klaus's grip tightens, keeping Hayley from making a run for it

"But… but… we never agreed to dance" Hayley says as a last attempt to stop him, but all Klaus did was ignore her, as he lifts their adjoined hands to the side, he takes her second hand and puts it on his shoulder then proceeds to slip his down to her waist bringing her closer

"Well, I don't see a problem" even though he was trying to keep a professional face, his lips twitched in a small smile

"Well, I do, I can't dance" Hayley whisper shyly, it's one of the few things she can't do, and for the 1st time she's actually ashamed not because she can't dance, but because she can't dance with Klaus.

"What? What do you mean you can't dance?" Rebekah's squeaky voice causes both Klaus and Hayley to grimace

"Well sorry, it wasn't in my surviving manual" Hayley snaps, getting money and running before being caught has always been Hayley's concern, how was she to know she'll end up here, in the arms of this handsome devil, feeling embraced about never learning to dance

"Its o.k. just follow my lead" Klaus squeezes her hand in reassurance, he didn't want her to feel embraced or out of place, she was right after all, he concern was survival not dance, and when he learned that she was an orphan, and lived on her own ever since she was 13, his respect for her only grew, along with other feelings too but manly respect

"No, Niklaus, get her off the dance floor, if they knew she can't dance they'll know she doesn't belong to their society" Elijah instructs, everyone in this high class society knew how to dance, and if you can't dance that you don't belong to this society

"Its o.k. brother, it's slow dancing, it's not that hard to learn, I'll be teaching her to dance properly later" Klaus retorts trying to keep his voice neutral, but Hayley can clearly see his displeasure, but why?

"Is you're hand really supposed to be there?" as Hayley notices Klaus's hand was slowly sliding downward every now and then

"Seriously? You're questioning my dancing technique" Klaus asks a little annoyed not that she's questioning his technique but because he actually got caught

"I'm just saying, that's way too low" Hayley knows her cheeks are slowly turning red as his hand is just inches away from her ass, it's true that she hates being touch, but for some reason she's actually okay with this, she can even feel butterflies in her stomach, wait what? Butterflies, this is Hayley Marshall we're talking about, she doesn't get butterflies, so it's probably moth, yes defiantly moths

"That's the point, it's a slow dance, its intimate"

"Its sexual harassment from where I'm standing, I mean you people seriously call this dancing?"

"Well if you think this is bad, just wait till we go clubbing" Klaus says with a very devious smirk, making Hayley think, just what kind of dancing goes down in the clubs

"O.k. guys, our guy is finally here" Rebekah informs

"Finally, let's go"

"Fine, just whatever you do, don't invite him to dance, you'll definitely lose your charm" Klaus jocks

"Highly doubtful, with that dress she got on, she could walk all over him and he'd still be a happy a man" Kol's reply makes Klaus look at Hayley's short dress again and then look at all the man already staring at her, well her ass specifically.

"Listen if he gets grabby, all you have to do is call me, I'll be right here" Klaus's voice turn serious and… concerned?

"Klaus if he gets grabby, I'll handle him myself, don't worry, this isn't my 1st time around jerks like him"

"No this guy is no jerk, he is a pig, if anything happens…"

"Niklaus let's go, we're wasting time, the shifts changes in 2 minutes" Elijah interrupts, reminding Klaus of the plan, he's supposed to sneak in as soon as the guard shifts changes, any minute later and they'll risk getting caught

"I know brother" Hayley can see Klaus's anger rising

"Then start yelling" Elijah orders, now if anything Klaus hates is being ordered, and Elijah should know that by now, good thing he's a safe distance away.

Klaus was getting ready to start yelling, but as he was about to open his mouth, he's eyes catches another set of brown eyes glued to Hayley's behind, along with a piggish smirk

"No forget it, change of plan, no break up, I'm going to introduce you as my girl" Klaus states, his eyes never leaving his target's

"What? Niklaus, no, you can't do that, the plan…" Elijah's shock very clear in his voice, Klaus never changed his plan unless it was necessary

"The plan, was before she decided to put that dress on" Klaus interrupts angrily

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayley offended, although she doesn't know why? She herself said this dress made her look like a prostitute, a very expensive one, but a prostitute never less

"It means it's the last time you go shopping with Rebekah" Klaus's eyes finally leave his target's to look at Hayley.

"Hey…" Rebekah wines

"So what's the plan now?"

"I introduce you as my girl, and then I pretend to go mingle while he keeps you company, make sure he never leaves you're side, but also keep him a safe distance away, and in case anything happens just call me

"okay got it, now can we go on and get it over with so I can go home and get the hell out of this dress, if I catch one more guy staring at my ass, I'm shoving my heels up his, let's see how he like everyone staring at his ass"


	5. these shoes are not made for walking

**Chapter 5: these shoes are not made for walking **

"Klaus Mikaelson, what an honor" a man in a very chic suit approached the couple.

"Mr. McCarter" Klaus shakes the hand of their target

Jordan McCarter a bastard disguised as a business man, he recruits drug dealers and is responsible for them, so if one of them got caught he fires him, like literally fires him, as in setting him on fire. Shakespeare

"I hope you don't mind I brought a guess along with me" Jordan eyes focuses on Hayley yet again,

"No of course I don't mind, any friend of yours, is a friend of mine" Jordan said as his eyes trail up and down her body, she can already feel him undressing her with his eyes, she's never been so disgusted with anyone like this before

"Yes, but she is _mine_" Klaus says possessively

"Yes of course, Klaus, I already told you I learned my lesson very well the last time, you're brother made sure of that" Jordan gulped

"Oh please, the lesson my brother taught you is not merely a chapter in my book dear friend" Klaus said as he took a threatening step forward, making Jordon take one back

"Nik loosen up, you'll scare the guy away and this mission will fail before it even begun, Hayley please" Rebekah says, the worry very clear in her voice

"Nik, sweetie, please you're scaring the man, he's just trying to be polite, I'm Hayley by the way" Hayley says with a smile on her face, as she steps in front of Klaus and extends her hand to shake Jordan's

"Jordan McCarter, it's an honor to meet you Hayley" Jordan shakes Hayley's hand hesitantly

"The honor is all mine, the place looks beautiful by the way" Hayley comments looking around

" Not merely as beautiful as you" Jordan says never letting go of her hand, despite Hayley's attempt to take it back, however Klaus's growl makes him let go and realize that he's still there "and I mean that in the most decent way" he corrects

"Honey the guy was giving me a compliment, would you like him to say I look ugly instead?" Hayley tries to get Klaus to relax, wondering how the hell he managed to get through all his other operation.

While shopping Rebekah kept telling her how Nik was the best, the professional, how he never messed up a job, how good he is, always making it out without ever getting caught or suspected. Well, where the hell is that guy now? Why is he acting like this?

"No, I have to give him that, you look gorgeous" Klaus says his eyes never leaving hers, as Hayley blushed into a deep shade of red, which makes her look even more appealing if that is even possible

"Niklaus you need to hurry up we have 40 seconds left for the shifts to change" Elijah's voice rung in their ears pulling both of them out of their trance

"Honey, I know you want to go meet up with your other friends, but I'm really tired, and these shoes are killing me, so why don't you go by yourself and I'll wait here" Hayley says quickly making an excuse for Klaus to leave

"Well I can't leave you all by yourself"

"I won't be by myself, Mr. McCarter will keep me company, you don't mind do you?" she says looking at Jordan in the most innocent way

"No of course, I don't mind, I'll be honored to" Jordan quickly replies

"See babe, you should get going, I'm in good hands" Hayley says pushing Klaus a little back so that he would hurry up

"15 seconds Nik" Rebekah reminds

"Behave" Klaus says, more like ordered, as he makes his way into the crowd.

Klaus makes his way up the stairs quickly, and waits behind a wall as the guard shift changes

"3…2…1…" Elijah counts dramatically

Once the word "go" leaves Rebekah's lips, Klaus removes his tie placing it in his pocket and unbuttons a few button of his dress shirt then kicks the table next to him making some noise that manage to attract the 2 guards.

The two of them look at each other, then carefully head in Klaus's direction pulling out their guns, Klaus quickly puts a mask on in order to keep his identity hidden and puts on some gloves

Once the guards reach him, Klaus kicks the 1st one who falls to the ground groaning in pain, and then injects the second with a needle that contains sleeping liquid knocking him out immediately and does the same to the other one as he stabs his shoulder with a similar needle.

"Clear" Klaus says into his ear piece, as he heads to the door fixing his clothes, dusting some invisible dust

"So I've heard you're in the vine field, they say your company makes the best wine out there" Hayley says in a low almost seductive voice,

First rule, don't come on to strong, men like that suspect everyone and everything, you need to take it slow

"So you've heard of me, hopefully all good" as any other conceited jerk, Jordan replies proudly, just as Hayley guessed he's one of those men who like to talk about themselves

Second rule, always let the cocky bastards talk about themselves make them feel as if you're under their mercy

"Well, some were good, other not so nice" she retorts a little bit more seductively, Jordan looks at her a little taken back, men like him always expects you to kiss up to him

Rule number 3 don't always kiss up to their asses, men like that likes a little fight, something they can't have, but always leave room for them to keep trying

"But that's ok I guess, I mean I like a little bad" Hayley whispers, her voice dripping with seduction that makes Jordan gulps and leans a little bit towards her, however she can see the hesitation in his eyes, all thanks to Klaus who made sure she is untouched by his filthy hands, which mean she'll enjoy this to the max.

"Hayley, you're supposed to be my girl remember you can't openly flirt with the man" Klaus states angrily but trying to keep his temper in check, he picks the lock of the door and slams it open. Poor door

"I mean you know how Klaus is, he's the worst" Hayley says afterwards trying to please his ego

"Tell me about it" Jordan leans further as soon as Klaus's name is mentioned "hey would you like to dance" he tries to change the subject

"Oh, I'd love to" Hayley faking enthusiasm but before she can make an excuse for herself 3 voices rings in her ears

"Hayley" the 3 Mikaelson's scream her name, she does her best not to wince at the loud voices

"However these shoes are so not made for walking, maybe another time" Hayley continues, she can now hear the Mikaelsons sigh in relief

"So there is another time?" Hayley does her best to hold back her gag, and not throw up in his face, if this is his sexy voice, then he'll sure as hell grow up to be a very lonely man, good thing he is rich

"Hell no" Klaus states bitterly, kneeling in front of the safe that used to be buried under the wooden floor, with dust and wood surrounding him and a metal crowbar which he used to remove the wooden tile floor

"Maybe, you can always seduce me with wine" Hayley says with a low seductive voice

Rule 4 men gets easily bored always keep them hoping, always make them believe they'll get there if they try a little bit more

"So you like wine?" Jordan leans closer yet again

"Love it" Hayley leans a little too

"Well I have this amazing wine cellar if you'd like to see it" as Jordan leans forward, there is barely any space between the two

"Yes a place where no one can hear you scream, how romantic" Klaus couldn't stop the sarcastic words as they left his lips

"Oh can I? I'd love to go" Hayley says not backing out, or making any move to put a space between them

Rule 5: men are at their weakest when all they can think about is their lower region, so always keep their mind in the gutter

"Of course you can, in fact let's go right now" Jordan stats eagerly

"Now?" Hayley asks surprised

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well like I said I'd love to go, but I'm not sure Klaus will be ok with that" Hayley still not putting any space between the two, but her fist is already clenches prepared for any unwanted touch

Rule 6 men who only think of their instinct are the most dangerous, you must always be prepared

"No shit" Klaus couldn't stop the words as they left his lips

"It's ok, he doesn't have to come" Jordan says with a smirk playing at his lips "it could be just you and me"

"That's it, I'm coming down there" Klaus throws the jigsaw as he gets up

"Mr. McCarter are you really asking me out?" Hayley says with a smirk to equal her opponent's

"Is there a problem?"

"Not with me, but with Klaus, haven't you heard what happened to the last guy who tried to ask me out?" those words managed to get Klaus to stop for a second and see where she is going with this

"What?" he asks hesitantly

"Well let's just say they never found his tongue" as a smile painted its way onto Klaus's lips a frown was very visible on Jordan's "and don't even get me started on the guy who got grabby with me"

"What happened?" fear was now heard loud and clear in Jordan's tone, which made Klaus relax and go back to opening the safe

"he dislocated his shoulder and broke every single bone in his arm, oh and he also cut of his middle finger, guess where they found it" Hayley says all excited that she not only scared the shit out of Jordan making sure he won't make a move on her but also that she managed to please Klaus

"I don't want to" Jordan puts some space between him and Hayley fearing for his life

"I'm gonna tell you anyway, up his ass" she says as she bursts out of laughter and so does Klaus "I know it's demented but he's just the cutest when he's angry"

"Did you just call me cute?" Klaus asks, well this is the 1st, he's been called many things some good, a lot bad, but never cute

"Oh… big bad Nik, turned into a cutie, yeah I'm never letting this one go" Kol's sarcastic voice makes a show again only to get on his brother's nerve and ruin the moment

"It's quite the turn on" Hayley says seductively

"And there goes my lunch" this time it was Rebekah's comment that rang in everybody's ear piece but Klaus couldn't care less, his lips were already formed into a smile


End file.
